Poxten
Alpha Timeline In the story ''The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics, ''Poxten plans to collect relics, the purpose of which is was for a long time unknown, just to make a deal with "some guy" mentioned by a Crux underling. It turns out that Poxten was collecting the relics for Atsa'an, the ancient that was sealed away long ago. Poxten was being used, as Atsa'an stated he was going to destroy Poxten, and not follow through with his end of the bargain. He attacks Poxten, who attempted to reveal the truth about Atsa'an, leaving Poxten supposedly dead. During the final battle, when all hope is lost, Poxten somehow makes it to the Biome Buster and throws Atsa'an into the power core, which ultimately destroyed him and the Biome-Buster while Poxten warped the gang away. He later faked his death and escaped. He was later seen in Minor Character Story, in which he'd teamed up with Zalgo, Celestia, Kuipter, Ao Oni X, and Dr. Sand in order to take revenge on the heroes. However, after he is defeated in battle he decides to call it quits and stops fighting the heroes. He later appears in TDE:U, where he once again plays the role of the villain. (I forgot what happened here.) In the end, Kuipter shoots him and supposedly kills him. Beta Timeline Detailed info about Poxten Crucex as his story in this timeline has yet to be established. Powers and Abilities Beyond his well-developed and gifted raw calculating mind power, Poxten possesses the formidable tenacity of a relatively high-blooded alternian troll, coupled with the durability of his robotic prosthetics. In an RPG setting, Poxten is both an effective spell user and a status inducer, utilizing a strategy of bogging the enemy team down in status effects before wiping them out with powerful magic attacks. Poxten can also function as a healer in some cases, although more used to boost allies than to lengthen his own survival. Defense-piercing attacks are notably effective on him, as they bypass his relatively high defenses and take down his less impressive total health. As well, Poxten is somewhat easily outsped, giving his enemies the opportunity to strike or induce him with status effects before he can do any damage. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Strikes the target with the equipped weapon. ** - Ice-type damaging attack. ** - Fire-type damaging attack. ** - Thunder-type damaging attack. ** - Decreases enemy hit ratio regarding the user. ** - Deals no damage, but forces the target into a state of frozen-time. Requires consistent focus from the user to remain applied. ** - Slows or possibly immobilizes targets momentarily. ** - Boosts the power of space-type attacks. ** - Boosts the power of time-type attacks. ** - Makes the user and target's stat changes equal. ** - Induces confusion. ** - Loses some health in exchange for healing the rest of the party. *Weaponry ** - A long cane that appears very similar to the namesake chess piece. Used to channel certain energies. *Traits ** - When an enemy gives a powerful attack, Poxten will counter-attack. This trait cannot be active at the same time as Benevolent Aura. ** - When an ally uses a healing spell, Poxten will cast a healing spell on them. This trait cannot be active at the same time as Vengeful Aura. ** - Boosts stats when encountered by a higher-level foe. Gallery PoxtenHead.png|Poxten prior to the accident. Poxten Crucex.png|Poxten depicted in symbolic form. Snoop_Groduss.png|His dream celebrity. Animu Grodus Skethes.png|Animu rendering. Poxten with a top hat.png|With top hat and staff. Category:SGRUB Beta Players Category:Trolls